New Arc
by cheesyfreezy
Summary: RirukaxYukio for all of you shipping-bunnies out there :D I kinda challenged myself in this, with the help of the best BlueberryAbsinth your could ever find ;p


Hi. I'm pretty damn sure this is the first YukioxRiruka fiction ever. Cheers me.

Dedicated to a certain mind-sister C:

* * *

Pavement

Yukio is owned. He couldn't particularly call it 'peaceful' to mind his own games at home, but it was- to a degree. Especially when he managed to build up enough immunity against the harmful noise that is Riruka. But not enough to last long before he would find himself having to welcome his oldest consoler- dearest pavement, to enjoy the quiet chirping of passing cars

-.

Lipstick

'_Hm, useless products. Why does she try so hard to look cute?'_

"Oi, Riru-baka, would you mind not leaving red marks all over the mirror? I know you're in love with yourself and everything. Doesn't mean I have to stare myself with kisses all over."

A vein popped on her head- "THEN DON'T LOOK AT THE MIRROR, SISSY!" she was ready to hit him- not that she would, though. They all knew better.

He smirked under his hat, "Why? If you wanna kiss me so much, even the mirror is inefficient" He said bored.

"Detto." Muttered Jackie

-.

Moon

At night, Riruka would stay late, up and about, always in duty of her mission to discovering the beauty of life.

That was probably why the moon was on her list of 'things she likes'- despite how beautiful it is, no one would stay awake just to watch it. _'As no one cares to play in my dollhouse with me'_ she thinks exasperated, while she was fixing said house up onto her bedside table.

'_Where does that idiot run off to, anyway? He isn't even on the roof...'_she wonders as she lays under the covers.

It never occurred to her that he finds alluring comfort in stealing glances at her from inside a tiny, magical world, as she sleeps.

-.

Night

"_You should go to sleep, Arthur"_

"_No need, love, for the night is young and we're its kids~"_

"_Then, darling, lets give up to it early"_

"_We shall, love, if we dared take sight other than each other~"_

"_Why, dear~ you always-"_

"What the heck are you listening to?"

Riruka flinched out of her entranced daydreaming at the voice. An annoyed expression immediately wore itself on her face.

"The Knights of Starsland's Princess" she sighed dreamily.

"How corny. _'The night is young'_? What should that mean, anyway? It makes no sense" Yukio continued fighting the little wolfmen on the screen of his Wii.

Riruka sighed, how could she explain art to the likes of him?

"it means you should stop lazing off and actually do something more productive than getting lost at night!" she retorted.

"Mhm."

"And probably not play that stupid game of yours at the most beautiful hours of the day, too."

"Uh-huh"

"Where do you doze off to, anyway?"

"Yeah"

"You're awful. I'm princess love and you're my slave for the rest of the week"

"Nope"

He was actually listening?

"Damn you."

He smirked as he succeeded to the next level.

'_The night is young indeed, sleeping in houses of dolls' _

_-._

Awesomeness

Nothing could annoy Yukio. He was always calm and nonchalant. He spent his time doing whatever he pleased- playing, listening to Operas, annoying certain panty-showers…

Riruka, on the other hand, was nothing but calm. If she wasn't annoying every single soul within 3o meter radius of her, she was annoying every single soul within 30 meter radius of her and hyperly discovering The Pink and Kawaii in objects.

Riruka and Yukio together- smells, looks, itches, anticipates and promises to be sheer awesomeness. It only needs all the more moments like those we imagine, to have them realize it themselves.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _There! Done in 17 minutes C: A short update to encourage me to write more xo Who else agrees that this pairing is in the same awesome-level of Shiyori and Ichiruki? Seems like Kubo-sama agrees too, since he decided that if he forbid us from the aforementioned two, he would give his dear fans something to fantasize about *.*_


End file.
